Dragon Age: Origins (The Full Version)
by Custode delle chiavi
Summary: They say it was the Hero of Ferleden that saved us from the Fifth Blight...but truly, was there ever only the one?...
1. Intro

So, here for a tale, are you?

Are you here to hear a heroic tale? Perhaps a tragic one? A dramatic one, even?

All of the above? My, but that is quite the bundle.

Let's see…what tale do I know that contains all these and more?

The tale of Garahiel seems like a waste of time…I mean, every child knows how THAT story goes…

King Calendhad's conquest of these lands is something any parent can tell of...

Maric's rebellion against Orlais is even more common among many these days…

I do happen to have a tale about a Templar, a dog, three bandits, and a traveling minstrel…but seeing how many children are in the audience, I'll pass on that on for a more appropriate setting…

Oh, what's this you ask, child? The tale of the Wardens? Which ones, my dear?

The heroes of the Fifth Blight? Now, that IS a tale I can really sink my aging teeth into…

The participants in this tale are already well known throughout out Thedas. The warden-prince Alistair, the witch Morrigan, the mage Wynne, the assassin Zevran, and so on. The most known, of course, and the most beloved-or despised, depending on the person you ask-is The Hero of Ferleden, the slayer of the Archdemon Urthemiel...but what if I told you there was more than ONE?

Aye, the human noble Aedan Cousland was indeed the leader of the party, but people tend to remember him the most and leave out the other equally important members. This includes his sister Elissa, the human mage Daylen Amell and elven mage Neria Surana, the Dalish elf Lyna Mahariel, the city elf Darrian Tabris, and the dwarven noble Duran Aeducan and dwarven casteless Faren Brosca. Lots of names to leave out on one of the most important events that saved Ferleden from total disaster, huh?

How shall we begin? Hmmm…ah, yes…something that an old warden, Duncan, told me once when I was just a lad like you young folk are now, long ago and far away...his words to us that dark night are thus...

* * *

The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the Darkspawn into our world. The mages had sought to usurp Heaven, but instead they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters, the first of the became a Blight across the lands, unstoppable and relentless.

The dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall, and from the Deep Roads the Darkspawn drove at us again and again until we neared annihilation.

Until the Grey Wardens came.

Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings...the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness...and prevailed.

It had been four centuires since that victory and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the Darkspawn to return. But those who once called us heroes...have forgotten.

We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for too long.

It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies on the horizon.

Maker help us all.

* * *

"And so is the Golden City blackened With each step you take in my Hall. Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting. You have brought Sin to Heaven and doom upon all the world."

Canticle of Threnodies 8:13

* * *

Duncan's opening monolgue, the Threnodies quote, and all character names, places, and all companion dialogue and events in the Dragon Age Universe are all copyrighted by Bioware (Edmonton Studios), Edge of Reality, and Electronic Arts. 2009, 2010, 2011


	2. Last of Their Line

**_Last of Their Line_**

So the setting is set: The Darkspawn have returned to Ferleden intent on corrupting its lush landscapes and residents. King Calian has organized an army to counter this threat, and that army now lies at Ostagar ready to battle the dark menace...but I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't are?

By the way, I should state that I Am in this story, but my part is not to be told just yet...

This is about the Wardens, and before the Battle of Ostagar occurred, they each were dealing with their own problems. The only question that remains is whose to discuss first.

Let's see...ah, yes. The Couslands, Aedan and Elissa. Born and breed as nobles, yet nothing noble happened to them on the day Arl Rendon Howe and an old but battle-hardened Warden came to Highever...

* * *

For generations, Elissa and Aedan's family, the Couslands, have stewarded the lands of Highever, earning the loyalty of their people with justice and temperance. When Ferleden was occpuied by the Orlesian Empire, their father and grandfather served the embattled kings of their land. On this day, their elder brother, Fergus, takes up House Cousland's banner in service to the crown- not aganist the men of Orlais, but aganist the bestial Darkspawn rising in the south.

* * *

"I trust, then, that your troops will be here shortly?" Teyrn Bryce Cousland asked Arl Howe whle observing the main fireplace in the audience hall of the castle.

"I expect that they will start arriving tonight, and we can march tomorrow. I apologize for the delay, my lord. This is entirely my fault." replied the Arl, with both his guards exchanging quick glances of understanding.

The Teyrn dismissed it immediately. "No, no. The appearance of the Darkspawn in the south has us all scrambling, doesn't it? I only received the call of the king a few days ago, myself.

"I'll send my eldest off with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like the old days." He apprached the Arl and patted him on the shoulder along with giving him a smirk. The Arl's reply was a smile, too, though something about it did seem a bit forced. He dismissed his guards.

"True, though we have less gray in our hair, and we fought Orlesians, not...monsters."

Bryce chuckled. "At least the smell will be the same."

The side door on the right side of the hall opened to reveal Elissa and Aedan, his 19 year old son and daughter, both dressed in their respectable noble clothing, Aedan in his dark red and blue tunic and pants, Elissa in a stunning gold and lavender dress, coming in and arguing. Elissa's auburn hair was pulled up into a bun, but its lengths went passed her waist. Aedan's hair seemed a bit disheveled yet groomed well.

"I said I didn't do it! Maker's breath, Elissa; don't you believe me?" Aedan asked apologetically.

"I KNOW it was you! Don't try and play coy with me, brother." Elissa sneered back venomously.

"I see your two youngest haven't changed much in all the years I've known them, my lord." The Arl whispered amongst the bickering.

"Rendon, my friend, it's still an adventure everyday with those. Aedan! Elissa! Come here!" The Teyrn ordered.

The argument ceased. Briefly.

"Father, please do your only daughter a favor and punish your son for trying to scare me to death with a ghost made from my bed sheets!"

"Elissa, I was with mother the whole time your "experience" happened. How could I be in two places at once?" Aedan asked.

"Huh! A common alibi."

"Alright, you two, Settle down. We'll discuss this later." The Teyrn said.

"But, father-" Eliisa began.

"No, my pup. That's final. I have more important business to do today than decide who gets to work in the garden all day. Without lunch."

They stayed silent after that.

"Now then...Howe, you remember my son Aedan and daughter Elissa?" Teyrn Cousland asked.

"I seen his grown into a fine young man, and she into a lovely young woman. Please to see both of you again."

"Is your family here, Arl Howe?" Aedan asked politely.

"Oh, no. I left them in Amaranthine, well away from the fighting in the south. They do send their best wishes. You know, now that I think about it, my daughter Delilah and son Tomas asked after both of you. Perhaps I should bring them next time."

The two exchanged confused looks. "To what end?" They both ask.

The Arl laughed. "Ha! "To what end", they say. And so glib. The boy's a whip, like his father. And Elissa, my dear. So glib, too. She's just like her mother when she talks like that."

"See what I contend with, Howe? You can't tell my fierce boy and girl anything these days, maker bless their hearts." Bryce proudly said. Aedan smiled. Elissa blushed a bit.

"Aedan is as uniquely talented as he father, I'm sure. And Elissa, too, no doubt because you trained her as a warrior. How...unique." Howe said, a hint of forced politeness in his appraisal.

Bryce replied with a nod, then returned his attention to his children. "At any rate, my pups, I summoned you both here for a reason. While your brother and I are both away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

"WHAT?!" Aedan and Elissa cried, stopping all activity in the chamber. Elissa spoke first. "You're saying, father, that I have to listen to HIM give orders around here?!"

"Elissa, it's only for a little while. Also, you WERE in charge when you mother and I left for Orlais last year while Fergus was dealing with bandits, were you not?" The word "Orlais" gave Howe a cold shutter, but he hid it well. Activity in the chamber wen on as usual.

"Well...yes."

"Relax, sister. I promise I won't drive you crazy."

"Aedan, I'd sooner believe there's no such thing as Darkspawn before I believe THAT."

Aedan chuckled soberly. "I think, for once, we're in agreement on this, father. Why me or her? Why can't we go into battle with you and Fergus?"

Bryce's eyes hardened a bit, but his gesture remained calm. "I'm certain you both would more than prove yourselves, but I'm not willing to deal with your mother if you'd both joined the war. She'd kill me if I let you both go. She's already twisted into knots about me and Fergus going. A Cousland, if not two, must remain to keep the peace."

"Let me talk to her. I'll convince her." Elissa requested. if anyone can turn Lady Coulsand's opinion around, it was her only daughter.

'Be that as it may, I doubt that. You know your mother, Elissa, and she made it clear that their is no debate. And when she says that-"

"-then the argument is mute, I know. I know." Elissa conceded.

Bryce turned to Aedan. "This is no needless task. I ask you to take a great responsibility. Only a token force is remaining here, and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes?'

"Yes...Very well, father. I'll do what you think is best."

Lord Cousland smiled vigorously. "Now that's what I like to hear." A strange gleam briefly appeared in Arl Howe's eyes. Elissa thought she saw it, but Arl Howe turned away and coughed at the last moment.

"Oh...and one more thing. There's also someone you both must meet." He turned to a guard behind him. "Please, show Duncan in." The guard pounded his chest once in salute and walked toward the main doors.

He returned a few moments later with another man, clad in unique armor, wearing a distinguished black beard and ponytail. His skin was a bit darker than most men the two had seen before. Though his seemed battle-hardened, stern, and honorable, there was a hint of gentleness and grace in his approach. Behind him were two elves, one male in common leather amor and one female in armor not made by man's hand. The male elf seemed a bit distressed while the female eyed the hall with feelings of loathe and distaste. The male's head was covered in long locks of auburn hair; the female's hair of blackest night cascaded down past her back. Her face also has a tree tattoo covered across it, one side a darker shade than the other, suggesting she was Dalish to Aedan and Elissa. The castle staff and guards looked at the elves more intensively that they did Duncan. The male seemed awkward by the watchful eyes; the female loathed it completely.

"It is a honor to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland." The man said.

The Arl seemed a bit off guard. "Your Lordship, you didn't mention a Grey Warden would be present. Or three."

"Duncan arrived just recently with his new recruits, unannounced. Is there a problem?"

Arl Howe recovered his footing. "Of course not, b-but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am...at a disadvantage."

Bryce nodded and turned to his youngest. "We rarely having the pleasure of seeing one in person, it's true, let alone three. My pups, Brother Aldous has taught you both who the Wardens are, I hope?"

"Yes, father." Aedan said first.

"They defeated the Darkspawn long ago." Elissa added.

"Not permanently, I fear." Duncan said grimly.

The Teyrn continued. "Without their warning of the Darkspawn rising now, half the nation could have been overrun before we'd had a chance to react.

"Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he has his eye on Ser Gilmore."

Duncan cleared his throat. "If I might be so bold, I would suggest your son and daughter would also be excellent candidates." The elves looked at one another with cautious expressions.

Teyrn Cousland was not amused. "Honor, though it may be, these are my youngest children we are talking about."

"Is there a reason we shouldn't join them?" Aedan asked.

"Excuse me. Since when did you speak on my behalf?" Elissa requested impatiently.

"Alright then, sister. What do YOU think?"

"I think it is a interesting proposition, but all propositions has downsides to counter the up."

"Too true, my lady Cousland. Too true." Duncan slightly bowed.

Bryce was not convinced. "Rendon, what are your thoughts?"

"Well, you did just finish saying that Grey Wardens are heroes, old friend." Arl Howe pointed out to Bryce Cousland's displeasure.

He quickly turned to the Warden with cold eyes. "I've not so many children that I"ll gladly send them all off to battle...unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription?"

Duncan raise a hand. "Have no fear. While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue."

Slightly convinced for the moment, Teyrn Cousland turned to his son. "Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I"m gone?"

"Of course." He replied.

"Good. In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me."

"Where is Fergus? I didn't see him after lunch." Aedan stated.

"Neither have I." Elissa added.

Bryce thought a moment. "Upstairs in his chambers, no doubt, spending some last moments with his wife and my grandson. Both of you, be good lads and lasses and do as I've asked, We'll talk soon." he finally said, ending the conversation.

Aedan and Elissa wanted to spend time talking to Arl Howe and Duncan, so to them, this conversation was far from over. Bryce knew they had questions so he let them be for the moment.

"Arl Howe?" Aedan asked.

"Yes?"

"How long have you and my father been friends?" Duncan stood back and listened in as did the Teyrn. The two elves took no notice to the talk of nobles.

Pride swelled up in him. "We fought together under King Maric, when he drove the Orlesians our of Ferleden." He sighed. "Heady times. The years since have not held the same promise."

Aedan looked at him quizzically. Arl Howe smiled. "It's not something a youth like yourself would understand. It will be good to ride beside your father again." Something about the way he said the last part made Aedan feel Arl Howe almost meant it. Almost.

Aedan continued. "You knew King Maric?"

Arl Howe was surprised. "Your father hasn't spoken of our time with him?" Rendon looked at Bryce with disbelief, but Bryce merely shrugged. "My word, Bryce. Honestly?!"

"I guess it never came up, Howe."

"Well...let me tell you, my boy; that man took care of his friends. As they say, he was larger than life, and twice as tall." He added a good-hearted laugh at the end.

He sobered up bitterly, though. "It's too bad Calian isn't half that."

Aedan was getting more interested. As was Elissa. "You don't think much of King Calian?"

Arl Howe grimaced as if he bit into a patch of sour grapes. "I think of him as much as he think AT ALL."

Bryce got hot. "That's enough, Howe! You speak of our king."

Howe apologetically bowed. "The boy DID ask, your lordship, as per the latitude you allow." He crossed his arms grudgingly. he whispered, "I merely offered my opinion."

Seeing that if he persisted the conversation would go south real quick, He changed topics. "Uh, this may seem a bit awkward...but, uh, your daughter is interested in me?"

"As is your son?" Elissa added embarrassingly.

Arl Howe chuckled. "The topic had come up from time to time. The young and their infatuations." Bryce was watching with pleasure and concern in equal containers.

"Well, how about that, sister?"

Howe looked at Elissa with a odd look that meant "What does he mean?"

"No offense, Arl, but we both got the impression that Delilah and Tomas didn't like us." Bryce gently slapped his head.

Arl Howe took no offense. "I'm sure that was years ago. People change. To be honest, I have no expectations. And your father seemed determined to let you both find your own way." He nodded to Bryce who returned the favor. "If something did happen...well, we'll address it as befits a family of our stature." The two Couslands began to get the impression that a setup was looming.

"We'll see." was their combined response. Bryce sighed with relief.

"I'm sure. There will be much to discuss once I return. Hopefully my men will arrive before were all old and wed." He joked. he bowed to the Teyrn. "I again apologize for my mishap with this whole ordeal, my lord."

"Your men are not here?" Elissa asked.

"Oh no, my dear. unfortunately delayed."

"I trust the delay with your men is nothing serious." Aedan inquired.

Arl Howe was unusually quick with his answer. "Poor weather, I believe. Their progress had been slow, but it's nothing you need to worry about."

"You just told my father the delay was your fault." Elissa pointed out.

Howe blushed. he ran his sturdy fingers through his graying hair. "In a manner of speaking. If I had reinforced our border levies earlier, my troops could have left before the rains. I confess, my confidence in your father allowed me some complacency. I guess that makes it as much his fault."

"I'll do my best to rectify this, Howe. You have my word."

"Of course, my lord. Perhaps after all this Darkspawn business is done, we can work on it together."

"In that case, I take my leave, Arl Howe. Oh...and I just wanted to wish you well."

The Arl was taken aback again. "I...thank you. That is...quite unnecessary." A bit of guilt was caught in his voice.

Aedan turned to leave, but his sister caught his arm. "Wait." They all looked at her carefully.

"What? We have work to do."

She briefly looked at Duncan, then turned back.

"No."

"Just a few questions. Is asking so wrong?"

"Depends on what you're asking."

"...Please."

Aedan studied Duncan and the elves with a fine tooth comb. "5 minutes. No more, sister. "

She kissed him. "Thank you." The male elf stood watchful, the female a little bit disgusted.

"Not even in charge yet, and giving orders still?" The Arl asked.

Aedan gestured to the Teyrn. "I learned from the best."

"Indeed, my young lord. Indeed." Behind him, his guards returned from wherever there were before.

As Elissa approached Duncan and opened her mouth to speak, Duncan raised a hand. "I'm sorry, but I believe your father wishes to talk to the Arl and myself alone."

Elissa was not swayed. "I was hoping to ask you a quick question or two."

Duncan nodded. "Very well. I doubt your father would mind a slight delay." He turned to the Teyrn, who nodded in approval cautiously.

Elissa smiled then began her questions. "Are their really Darkspawn in the south?"

He nodded. "Indeed. We spotted a horde assembling in the Korcari Wilds not three weeks ago. Luckily, King Calian took us at our word and marshaled Ferleden's forces quickly. The first battles have already been fought. Your father and I must move quickly."

Aedan was intrigued, but not as much as Elissa was. She was more into the Wardens than he was.

"How many Darkspawn are there?" Everyone in the chamber stooped to here Duncan's response.

"Thousands. Perhaps ten thousand or more in this horde." Shrieks, gasps, and cries of horror were abroad. The Teyrn looked to the guard to calm the castle staff down. He knew Elissa was wrong in asking, but also she was right; they needed to know how great this threat could and can be. Aedan wanted her to stop, but Bryce shot him down.

Duncan continued uninterrupted by the surrounding presence, though the elves looked worried as well. "Normally, the Darkspawn stay in the Deep Roads. It bodes ill that so many risk the surface."

Distraught with that answer, Elissa dared ask, "How much danger are Fergus and my father in?" Aedan wanted the answer to THAT question this time.

Duncan cleared his throat. "Well...I understand the first battles have gone easily."

The Arl interceded. "Indeed. Are the Grey Wardens sure this is a Blight and not simply some large Darkspawn raid?"

"No Archdemon has been sighted yet, my lord. But with my entire soul, I believe this IS a Blight." Duncan made sure every word at the end felt like he meant it. And he did. He did.

The Arl was not entirely convinced. "I wish we shared your faith. I suppose we shall see for ourselves once we arrive at the king's camp."

She went to the one personal question she knew she wanted answered as much as Aedan did. "Would you really recruit us into the Grey Wardens?" Aedan looked at Duncan now directly. He didn't seem to mind. The elves hoped Duncan's answer was not definite. A nerve throbbed on Bryce Cousland's neck. Duncan's first response increased that throbbing.

"Or course. You are both young, skilled, and eager for battle, or so I heard. The Grey Wardens do not simply recruit anybody, and I intend no flattery when I say you both show promise.

"The old treaties allow us to conscript you even against your father's wishes, but I will not do so." She seemed saddened by that a bit. Only Aedan noticed it. "Our order is too small to risk animosity with Ferleden's nobility."

"And glad I am to hear it." said a very relieved Bryce Cousland. Aedan knew, though, his sister would want more information on the Grey Wardens. She always held them in high regard because of their duty to protecting Thedas from this menace.

"It's tempting, your lordship. But I am content to see what other candidates your castle has to offer."

On that note..."Did you really come all this way to see Ser Gilmore?"

"I have only found a couple of worthy candidates in my travels across Ferleden." He gestured to the elves behind him, who politely bowed, the female doing it more forcibly.

"I am Darrian Tadris of Denerim's Alienage." The male elf said. He knudged the female. She sighed.

"I am Lyna Mahairel of the Dalish Elves...Please to meet you." The last words dropped out of her mouth like bars of lead.

Duncan looked to the nobles. "Forgive Lyna; Dalish elves tend to be less than receptive when encountering humans."

"Not without good reason, though." Bryce added.

Lyna replied, 'No, my...lord. not without good reason."

Duncan continued. "Anyway, your father invited me here, suggesting this Ser Gilmore. If he is not suitable, I will head south and join up with the king."

Elissa knew her 5 minutes reprieve was getting closer to ending. "You know the king?"

"Not well. King Calian is an eager young man who has shown great wisdom in responding to the Darkspawn threat."

The Arl interceded again. "I've heard he's a bit enraptured with the Grey Warden legend, and that is why he caters to your Order."

"HOWE! This is unworthy of you!" The Teyrn blasted. Even Aedan and Elissa were scared; it had been a long time since he got THAT angry. Howe's guards and the elves went for the weapons, but Howe and Duncan got their respective sides to put their arms away and calm them down to a degree that allowed everyone to continue their work without worrying about a fight involving their rulers.

Keeping calm, Duncan went on. "My lord, he only repeats what we've all heard. Whatever his reasons, I'll take his support. The priority is defeating the Darkspawn before they threaten all of Ferleden." On that, they all agreed.

"Alright. I'll leave you alone, then." Aedan and Bryce breathed a sigh of great relief in their bodies.

Duncan bowed in departure. "Until we meet again."

As Elissa turned, she turned back. "May we speak later?"

"Your father has left your brother in charge of the castle, yes? Then I see you and him at dinner."

"I look forward to it, Duncan." Elissa said as she left the chamber with her brother. Bryce look and Howe and shrugged. He replied similarly.

"What do you think, sir?" Tadris whispered into Duncan's right ear.

"They are both excellent...now it is in the hands of the Maker whether their destiny is with us or not." He whispered back.


	3. Last of Their Line: Part 2

**_Last of Their Line: Part 2_**

As they walked out, Aedan closed the door behind him and grabbed his sister by the arm.

"What was that all about?" He sneered.

"What ARE you doing?" Elissa jerked away from him.

"Looking out for you. What business do we have with the Grey Wardens?! Now I understand how much they're respected here and in Orlais, but I don't want you to fight Darkspawn all your life."

Elissa took his point, but was not swayed the slightest. "I am WELL aware of that, thank you, dear brother. Still, you're telling me that to join the Wardens isn't a honor? To be someone people look up to in the world?"

"Elissa, I understand how well of a fighter you've become, but you're a noble. Duty to the king and the family should come first in all matters before you gallop off with the Wardens."

"Yes, I-well-don't tell me for a second you aren't intrigued by them. Look at Duncan. He has a aura of a men taking on a horde of Darkspawn a hundred times over."

Aedan cocked a brow. "Are you...INTERESTED in him...or the Wardens?"

"I...WHAT?! Oh, how-UGH!" She stormed off up the path.

"Hey, Elissa. That WASN'T a yes or no." He ran after here.

"Aedan, get lost. I CAN"T believe you-he's MUCH older than me. How could you be so-"

"Well, you said it like-"

"You a such a-"

"Milady, milord. There you both are." A familiar voice said. Ser Gilmore came up beside them. In addition to wearing the standard chainmail armor of the Highever Knights, he was one of the few distinguished men with red hair and a good sword-hand in service to the Teyrn. His longsword was sheathed over his back, as was the tradition of all bearing arms in Thedas.

"I would have seen you two sooner, but your mother told me the Teyrn had summoned you both, so I didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh, hello to you too, Ser Gilmore." Elissa greeted him, temporarily regaining his pose.

"Uh, why are you're looking for us, Ser Gilmore?"

"Actually, I was looking for you, Lord Aedan."

"Oh? How come?"

"Well, pardon my manners, my lord. It's simply that I've been looking all over the castle for you."

His tone suggested whatever was up was not good in the slightest. Nevertheless..."Ser Gilmore, it can't be that bad."

He lifted a brow. "I think you may want to hold onto that thought, my lord."

Elissa turned to leave, but Aedan stopped. '"Hold it. Where do you think you're going, sister?"

"Pardon me, but this is YOUR business, not mine."

"This won't take long...alright, Ser Gilmore. What's happened?"

Gilmore pointed behind him with his right thumb. "I fear you hound has the kitchens in uproar once again. Nan is threatening to leave."

Now Aedan knew it was bad. "Oh, no. Did the dog get into the larder again?"

Gilmore nodded. "No matter how the maids try to keep him out, he always finds a way in."

"Doesn't you dog know better by now? If I were his-"

"Hold it. HOLD IT! 5 years ago, when Father brought him to Highever as a pup for our birthdays along with that gold necklace from dwarf merchant from Orzammar, he asked both of us who wanted what. YOU wanted the necklace; I wanted the mabari. Everyone, including me and you, was surprised when he imprinted him as his master. You EVEN said you didn't like mabari hounds."

"I KNOW what I said, but he isn't all like I saw or heard as a little girl. He grew on me. You just got lucky is all."

Aedan was dismayed. "This, from the girl who screamed bloody murder when he ripped up grandmamma's silk red dress while you were trying it on."

Elissa winced. "Okay. Minus that one incident, he's a good dog...occasionally."

Ser Gilmore interceded, but politely than Howe did. "Well, you know these mabari hounds. They only listen to their masters; anyone else risks having an arm bitten off."

Aedan looked at Gilmore with the "Really? Really?" look. "He's knows better than to hurt anyone."

Ser Gilmore shook his hands in refusal. "I'm not willing to test that."

"You don't have to do that; remember what happened two summers ago with Bann Sighard's niece?" Elissa said.

Aedan raged up. "Hey, don't pin that on Rabbit; Father specifically warned Sighard not to bring those huckleberries from his garden; Rabbit was all over them in the blink of an eye, and hopefully young Hilda has her...uh, forgot it. That is not a good memory."

"Depends on who you ask. I found it hilarious." Elissa chuckled lightly. "And speaking of hilarious, what in Andraste's name made you name the mabari 'Rabbit'?"

Aedan smiled. "I know it sounds silly, but that is was he was like as a puppy: a little rabbit. He looked like he was hopping when he was running. Plus, how many times did he find a good hiding place when we were playing with him, and how often he would annoyed the cooks when he was in the right place at the right time when food was dropped unexpectedly?"

"True...though he hasn't improved with time on the 'annoying cooks' thing, brother."

"Yes, yes."

Ser Gilmore interceded again. "Well, you're quite lucky to have your own mabari war hound, you know. Smart enough not to talk, my father use to say. Of course, that means he's easily bored. Nan swears he confounds her just to amuse himself."

"That's...open for further debate." Aedan added.

"At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled. Shall we?"

"I suppose we must. Rabbit has always had me to get him out of messes; I won't deny him this one. To the kitchens, then."

Gilmore pointed with his whole hand this time. "Just follow the yelling. When's Nan's unhappy, she makes sure everyone know it."

"Ain't that the truth. By the way, where is my mother, exactly?" Aedan asked off topic.

"She was entertaining Lady Landra and her son when I left her. Perhaps in the atrium?" He replied.

"Ooooh. Lady Landra's here?! I wonder what she brought me." She race up to the path leading to the atrium.

"Wait one minute, sister!" Aedan ordered. Gilmore gave the "Here we go again with them" look to a passing guard, who just laughed.

"But-I-she-brother-"

"Our earlier talk is on hold for the moment, but while I'm attending to this...mess with Ser Gilmore, I need you to do the rounds with the guards' barracks and the treasury. I will need you assistance in maintaining the castle's integrity while Father and Brother are away." Aedan said, authority ringing high in his voice. Ser Gilmore was impressed.

Elissa was not. "I am your sister, not your maid. You are in charge of the castle, yes, but I don't have to take care of your duties. I have my own things to do, as you know full well."

Aedan knew she was right. "What if I promised you more time with our esteemed quest if you do this for me?"

"I can spend time with him anytime I want."

"Not really. He seems to be a man who will make himself available for conversation when he wants to. And the only person who can allow castle staff AND residents to see him is ME."

Elissa gave me a venomously look. "Excuse me?"

Aedan added. "I mean that, Elissa. Plus, I give you my word that for the duration of Father's and Brother's absence...I will not bother you. For any reason."

Elissa calmed down and though about the proposal. "Just the barracks and the treasury?"

"Yes."

"...Alright." She walked away from them saying, "Don't forget the vigil for the soldiers tonight."

"I won't. I don't want Malorn pissed with me as Nan is right now."

As he turned around, Gilmore stopped him. "Err...before we go, my lord, might I beg question?"

"I wouldn't wanted to keep Nan waiting on me...but if you must insist, go ahead, Ser Gilmore."

He looked around a bit gleefully. "I've heard from several people that a Grey Warden is here. Is that true?"

Aedan had forgot; Ser Gilmore was as big a fan as the Wardens as his sister. "You sound...excited."

"Awes, more like. The reputation of the Grey Wardens as mythical warriors is unsurpassed."

Aedan couldn't deny that Ser Gilmore was right; the Wardens were indeed renowned for their battle prowess. "Yes, it's true. Well, three of them are here. The leader is Duncan. I've met him just recently."

"Three?! Really?! That's...wow. One is rare, but three?!" Ser Gilmore was like a little child at his birthday party.

"Gilmore, calm down. You're making a scene."

"Oh...sorry, milord. I guess I'm a little over-excited. So, then...is it true that this Grey warden, Duncan, was asking after me?"

Aedan wondered how Gilmore got this information without being at the meeting. Gilmore was many things but not an eavesdropper. Aedan smiled. "Yes, Ser Gilmore. He intends to test you for recruitment."

Gilmore was stunned for a moment. "Maker's breath. Are-are you certain?! Can you imagine? ME?! A Grey Warden?! It would be everything I've dreamed of!" Gilmore paused in his excitement to notice Aedan staring at him with crossed arms. He stopped all pomp and circumstance. "Of course, I shouldn't get ahead of myself. Pardon my outburst."

"It's alright. I guess getting recognized by an order as esteemed as the wardens is an honor in its own right." Aedan frowned.

"Is something the matter, Lord Aedan? I mean, I could fail this test and stay here."

Aedan sadly chuckled and patted Gilmore on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you, Ser Gilmore, but you are not the cause of my worry. Elissa...my sister Elissa seemed to make a good impression on Duncan, and me and my father are...well..."

"Oh. Oh, I see. That would be troublesome. Does this Grey Warden intend to-"

Aedan stopped him with a hand gesture, knowing what he was going to say. 'No, Duncan doesn't want trouble with my father. We'll see how fate decides this matter."

"I can only imagine what your mother would think of this."

"Gilmore, I have one elderly woman on my back. Two is not an improvement. Speaking of which, we should get to the kitchens. Hopefully Rabbit hasn't eaten tonight's dinner."

"Would that be the fourth time, Lord Aedan?" Ser Gilmore said with a cheerful laugh.

Aedan was a bit amused. "Fifth. The banquet last spring still holds the highest marks of a...limited feast."

* * *

"Oh, Aedan; how dumb do you think I am? 'Won't bother you during Father and Brother's tenure a Ostagar.' He says one thing, then does the exact opposite of what he swore he wouldn't do. Well, when it comes to me, at least..." Elissa said to herself as she approached the family treasury. As she opened the door, she caught a glimpse of two guards playing cards on the only table in the room then upon seeing her, in their haste, flung the cards in the air, embarrassed.

"Oh, my lady. We were just...uh..." The guard on farthest side of the table began to say.

Elissa took one good look at the falling cards "...ignoring your duties? Taking a break? Playing cards, soldier?"

The nearest guard pointed to the treasury door to the right of him. "Well...the treasury's safe...I...well, we're not sure why the teyrn stationed us here." His friend behind him clearly showed an expression of "I don't need you to drag me into this mess. I can do that myself."

Elissa smirked. "I understand your frustration, but my father has a reason for everything he does. Is that clear?"

The two guards stood at attention and both shouted, 'Yes, Lady Cousland!"

Elissa though a moment. "Speaking of which, did my father fear someone would steal something?"

The two guards looked at each other, hoping the other would come up with an answer. Then the nearest one spoke. "I...don't know, my lady. No one has come to look at the treasury...except now you, of course."

"Hmmm...Who has the key to the treasury?" Elissa asked.

The nearest guard shrugged. The farther one seemed to think. He spoke after a moment. "The teyrn, and perhaps the teyrna? I honestly don't know, my lady."

"I see...well, then. Since nothing out of the ordinary has occurred, I'll forget about you recent 'activity'. This time." She said strongly.

The nearest guard saluted her. "Yes, my lady. Thank you...We won't forget this." The farthest one repeated the action. "Yes, thank you!"

As Elissa left and closed the door behind her, she could roughly her them shuffling a new deck. She smiled. Guards in a castle all day need something to do after their daily routine, she thought. She went off the barracks.

* * *

As they were halfway to the kitchens, Aedan decided to pass the time by initiating a conversation with Ser Gilmore. "Gilmore, while were walking, do you mind a chat or two?"

Ser Gilmore eyed him with confusion. "I don't know. We really should go after your hound, my lord before he does something worse."

"We'll get the kitchens in time, Ser Gilmore. We might as well pass the time until we get there with something, no?"

"I suppose you have a point, Lord Aedan. So, what shall we discuss?" He asked as they began walking down the stone ramp.

"Do you know much about the Grey Wardens?"

He smiled with great pleasure. "Only what everyone hears and reads about. I never expected to actually meet one, or three. Well, I haven't yet, but it will be a fantastic experience. So few of them are here in Ferleden."

"Too true. On that, have you ever seen Darkspawn?"

"Never. You hear about Darkspawn attacking homesteads and travelers, but...I thought they were all stories."

"From what Duncan said, apparently not."

Ser Gilmore seemed as worried about Aedan's statement as Aedan was. If Father and Brother were really going to fight these beast, he began to think, but dismissed the notion and got back to the conversation. "Wardens seem to posses great posture and honor, but I've yet to see them in action. Are Grey Wardens really as skilled the legends say?" They was some doubt in his voice.

Ser Gilmore shrugged. "I hear they only recruit the most skilled. It'd be disappointing to say the least if it wasn't true."

Aedan did not seem surprised by Gilmore's theory. Still..."So, what happens if the Wardens recruit you?"

Ser Gilmore stopped and took a moment to think, then looked at Aedan dead in the eyes. "I only hear that once you become a Grey Warden, your old life is over. There's no going back."

Aedan knew why Gilmore looked at him directly; he wasn't just talking about himself. "And Elissa wants that life." They continued walking and made a left turn down the hallway where the kitchens and storehouse were located, following the sound of a dog barking and an elderly woman on the verge of screaming bloody murder.

"Lady Elissa is very strong-willed and stubborn in most ways as you are, my lord. Telling you both what to do may cause unintentional harm to the recipient."

Aedan chuckled and leaned on the wall behind him. "Well, I'm stubborn enough to know my place is here. I want Elissa to have a good life, not a dangerous one."

"Isn't life a dangerous journey in its own right, my lord?" They stopped again.

Aedan saw Gilmore in a new light. "That's uncharacteristically wise of you, Gilmore."

"I pick up a few things from Scribe Aldous, my lord."

Aedan laughed. "I though as sounds exactly like something he would say." He sighed. "I hope Elissa doesn't do anything stupid to impress Duncan."

"Your sister is many things, my lord. Stupid is not in her nature."

"Fair point...I'd like to talk about something else. This topic is getting a little personal that I thought it would."

"As you wish, my lord...but, uh..."

"Yes, Ser Gilmore?"

"But what if the Grey Warden, this Duncan, tries to recruit YOU? Have you though about it?"

Aedan was shocked; he hadn't actually, even when Duncan verbally said he was a good candidate for the Wardens. He regained his composure after conciliation with his conscience.

"He assured my father he wouldn't recruit me or my sister."

"Does Elissa intend to defy your Father?"

"I though we said Elissa wasn't stupid."

"Stupid, not at all. Foolish and stupid are put in the same category but are not the same thing."

Ser Gilmore didn't seem too convinced. "Even so, my lord, he could change his mind, this Duncan. Grey Wardens are notorious for doing whatever is necessary to fight the Darkspawn."

"Duncan doesn't seem to be a man who would force this issue without enraging my father and getting my mother on his back...then again, I only met the man. Who knows what goes on in a Grey Warden's head?"

"Scribe Aldous once told me that Grey Wardens used to burn villages to keep them out of Dakspawn hands." He said with a shutter.

Aedan blinked. "So they'll kill people to protect them? That's not what I heard from Aldous. Then again, the last I heard of the Wardens was some years ago..."

Gilmore nodded. "Only if they have to. A few villages are a small price to pay to save the world."

"But a price, nonetheless."

"War is nothing without sacrifice, my lord. Surely all the stories we've heard from your father and Scribe Aldous make that clear."

Aedan nodded back. "Too true. Too true...still, why would he recruit me? I'm a fair hand with a blade, as is my sister, but this..." He gestures to the surrounding walls of the castle."...this is my life. My duty is here to the crown and my family, not to them."

Ser Gilmore seemed a little offended. "Surely you jest, my lord. You're strong, skilled, and easily the equal of men twice your age. Even though you are a noble, the Grey Wardens would be fools to overlook you. I can understand. in your position, what the ups and downs of this are, but surely my lord...this is an honor in its own right."

Aedan let Gilmore's words counsel him to believe that he was indeed honored by this, but felt his duties to Highever overshadowed the Grey Wardens' interests. Still..

He looked at Gilmore with honest eyes."When I first met Duncan, I didn't think of him much, even though he is a Grey Warden. He seemed like a unique man and a skilled fighter, but nothing more in my eyes. Hearing him talk to my sister, though, explaining the looming menace...started to sway me a bit, though i hid it lest my father be doubly worried. Now...now I really don;t know how I feel about it."

Gilmore nodded in understanding. "I suppose you have many other options. Me, I would do anything to be recruited."

Aedan lifted himself from leaning. "Well, if they do recruit you, I hope you march alongside them with honor and sharp sword. Speaking of that, why AREN'T you marching with our men? You one of our best knights."

Gilmore lips soured up. "i would, were it my choice Your father decided I should remain with the complement guarding the castle." His lips sweetened a little. "I hope it's because the Grey Warden wishes to see me."

"From what Duncan said, I believe that is the case." H turned to another topic when he turned his mabari barking louder than before and Nan's voice higher than his. "Ser Gilmore, I don't mean to come off rude, but this is my problem. My mother shouldn't have asked you to be a part of this. You really don't have to accompany me, you know."

Gilmore chuckled a bit, amused. "Oh, it's no bother. I should make sure that Nan is settled, anyhow, or your mother will have my hide."

"OUR hides." Aedan corrected him.

As they continued their walk and approached the kitchens, Aedan asked, "You know, Ser Gilmore, in all the years I've known you, I don't think I ever asked you this:tell me about yourself, if it isn't too much of a bother."

Ser Gilmore seemed confused but obliged. "Well, you know I've served your father for years, since my own father sent me to squire here. As you know, my father is a minor lord in the Bannorn, but our land is little more than a glorified farmstead." He grew sad. "I do miss it, though. The valleys of the Bannorn are beautiful this time of year. I take great pride in serving the Teyrn. Still, if I had the opportunity to join the Grey Wardens, I wouldn't hesistate."

"Even if Duncan did in fact recruit you, you would leave my father's services?"

Gilmore smiled, a mix of sadness and hope. "With his blessing, I imagine. Joining the Grey Wardens is the highest servive one can render."

"Even higher than being king?"

Gilmore laughed. "I suppose it is. Come, my lord. We are here, and I believe Nan is past her breaking point."

"Nan is only past her breaking point when she herself actually breaks something. Well, let's get this over with, for the fifth time..." He said as he opened the door to the kitchen.


	4. Last of Their Line: Part 3

**_Last of Their Line: Part 3_**

"GET THAT BLOODY MUTT OUT OF THE LARDER!" bellowed Nan as Aedan and Gilmore walked through the door. Nan was venting her anger at the two elven servants, one male and one female, both young.

"It's gotten worse." Ser Gilmore whispered.

"You think?" Aedan sarcastically whispered back.

"But, mistress, it won't let us near." said the female elf.

"If I can't get into that larder, I'll skin both you useless elves, I swear it!" Nan yelled at the already frightened elven girl. Nan's wrinkles seemed to disperse as she got angrier.

"Uh, calm down, good woman. We've come to help..." Ser Gilmore said in a diplomatic voice.

Nan turned around, her face like the mirror image of the devil as she and Aedan locked eyes. "You! And YOU! Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder! That beast should be put down!" She screamed at them, temporally freezing them in their place.

After a brief moment, Aedan summoned his courage and politely said, "I'm sorry he's bothering you, Nan."

Nan calmed herself down, and answered still angrily but not as much, "Just get him gone! I've enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers." She turned back to the elves. "You two! Stop standing there like idiots! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Her voice made it sound like she was a miniature version of a volcano. They obliged, slowly moving away from the larder door. Aedan looked at Gilmore with concern, then they both walked towards the larder door, hoping to end Rabbit's illicit activity.

* * *

The two elven Wardens, Lyna and Darrian, stood some yards outside the kitchens, on the opposite side of where Aedan and Gilmore walked to the kitchens through, listening to the two humans trying to deal with the head cook and, apparently, the young noble's dog. Lyna shook her head in disgust while Darrian leaned across the wall eating an apple.

"Elves in the service of shemlen; it's disgraceful. Utter sacrilege." Lyna finally said.

"I guess we haven't improved much over time, but some would say servitude is preferable to slavery." Darrian replied, taking another bite into the apple after.

Lyna turned to him with a hateful stare. "WE are not the same, Tabris. The Dalish wander on the same path; the city elves have lost their way. They have learned to bend knee to humans. The Dalish still preserve what we can of put past, our legacy. And servitude is slavery; the leash is just more fanciful."

He paused, embarrassed. "I...haven't thought of it that way."

She turned away from him, frustrated. "Of course not. You think that because you live in their cities, serve their food, do their cleaning, you're counted as equals to them, to all of Ferleden? The elves will never be allowed to live like men ever again."

Darrian sighed. "Do you paint all elves who live in the human cities with the same brush? We are all still Elvhen; we just live different lives. We may have lost most of our culture, but not all of it, da'len."

Lyna turned back to him in startled surprise. "You know our language?"

"A little. Our Elder taught us a little." He smiled at her confusion. "While he possesses no magic, he is to us what a keeper is to the Dalish. You say we lost our origins, Lyna. You're wrong; the Dalish may know more of our past than those in the human cities, but we still hold some knowledge near and dear. Mind what you say; don't judge when the facts are not all presented before you." He continued to eat his apple, smiling all the while.

She returned the gesture with a half-smile. "I guess the elves of the human cities have not completely lost their origins...I pray one day the elves can be counted high amongst all the races in Thedas again."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. The humans have done well to 'keep us in our rightful places.' I still hold hope for that future, for if we cannot hope for a new age, a rebirth of elven life, what's the point of trying to change? I feel strongly that eventually, something will happen that will allow our kind to rise above the ashes."

"As I said, we are not the same. I am Dalish; you are not. That fact is presented well. The city shem only care to surviving human wrath and oppression. We try to learn more about our past and survive every day."

"We are both Elvhen. Maybe that means nothing to others, but I care. I always have."

"...You are not like most elves I have seen who left their alienages and came into our care."

He briefly paused his consumption of the apple. "Is that a compliment?"

"...More of an observation. Take it as you want."

"Mm-hmm..." He finished his apple and disposed of it by throwing it into a waste basket 30 yards from him, to Lyna's surprise. He chuckled. "I practice."

"You practice your aim by throwing food into baskets?"

"There's not much to do in the alienages; weapons are prohibited in our community."

"That didn't stop you when you went after your friend."

Darrian stared at her long and hard, then sighed. "I did what I believed to be right. My only regret is that I may never return home again."

Lyna thought about something, then approached him and gently clasped his shoulders with hands. "I know how you feel. I hope we're both wrong and that one day, we will be allowed to see our old friends again. Until that time comes, the Blight must come first. Duncan has made that clear...for both of us."

Tabris smiled. Then they both blushed as he and she realized that her gesture was coming off a little...flirtacious. She broke contact and stared away from him. Darrian looked away from her, too, though he wasn't as embarrassed as Lyna was.

* * *

"Nan, before I go in-" Aedan began.

"WHAT?! Why are you talking to me, young man?! That wretched creature is likely eating my beautiful roast as we speak!" Nan howled at him, briefly causing him and Ser Gilmore to shutter a bit. Aedan decided to choose his next words carefully.

"Nan, how DID he get in to the larder this time?"

NOW Nan was fuming. "HOW IN THE BLAZES AM I SUPPOSE TO NO?! HE WALKED AND WALKED THROUGH THE WALL, I EXPECT!"

The elves were scared stiff and deathly quiet. Aedan and Gilmore couldn't move a muscle. Elissa walked through the door as if on queue to save her brother. Cautiously, of course.

"Nan, dear. Is all well here?"

Nan wasn't particularly found of the question. "NO, GIRL! IT'S NOT! YOUR BLOODY BROTHER'S MUTT IS RAMPAGING ACROSS MY LARDER AS WE SPEAK!" Unlike the boys and the elves, Elissa did not get as frightened; she taught herself as a little girl how to get Nan calm without incident.

Elissa briefly turned to Aedan and traded eye contact, knowing that one person was going to get it later on tonight.

In a diplomatic and soft tone, Elissa said, "Nan, please. Yelling will only cause you to physically regret it later. My brother is here as am I. Let us fix this for you. Please."

Nan took the remark better that previous ones, calming her nerves just right. "You always did know how to make ol' Nan feel a bit better, dearest. You're a good one, you are. You are, too...sometimes." She added the last word as she saw Aedan still standing there in blank fright. Elissa giggled. Nan's demeanor always had an effect on the boys.

"Aedan, relax. You, too, Ser Gilmore. Nan's not fussing about this anymore."

"R-Right. Right, then. Ahem."

As Aedan straightened up and was about to open the larder, Nan stopped him.

"That hound of yours is not natural. I see it in his eyes." Aedan was thinking of something else until she added. "He does this on purpose, just to torment me!"

"I highly doubt it, Nan. He's just a dog. dogs, like humans, are attracted to food."

"Humans at least has the restraint to not go into larders unless they're mad or miserably poor. None of us here aren't, so what's the bloody mongrel excuse?"

Aedan was going to answer, but Elissa pushed him forward to avoid another argument. Ser Gilmore right on their tails.

As Aedan opened the door and walked into the larder with Gilmore right behind him, they both saw Rabbit, Aedan's faithful mabari warhound sniffing and walking across the floor, with bits of bread and meat scattered all around. He barked in the direction of some bags of grain on the far right side of the larder before turning around to face his master. Elissa closed the door behind them to avoid Nan going after rabbit.

Ser Gilmore sighed. "Oh, look at that mess. How did he even get in here?"

"With him, it doesn't really matters." Elissa replied.

Rabbit panted and excitedly barked at his master, but Aedan was not exactly in the 'playing' mood.

"Rabbit, what did we say about the larder? Its-OFF-LIMITS! So enough! You've been a bad boy! I don't need nan on my back every other day of the week when you somehow seek in here; I won't live long that way. Is that understood?"

The mabari whined, but took the meaning well. Aedan smiled and petted him happily.

"Nah, I'm just teasing you, Rabbit. What a smart dog, you are. Oh yes, you are." He said in the voice.(you know, the voice we all say to our dogs when we're are being like "cutchy-cu"...you all know EXACTLY was I'm going on about. Anyway...) Rabbit replied with a very happy bark.

"Oh, encourage the hound, why don't you? No wonder he keeps giving Nan fits." Ser Gilmore said in sarcastic disbelief.

"I think it's more accurate to say he keeps Nan up to her knickers in fury."

"Elissa!"

"Well, that's how I always see it. Why ARE you being nice to him? he probably DID ruin the dinner tonight."

"You know as well as I Rabbit is smart enough to know what food is for us and what is not. As I told Nan, he's a dog. Dogs get hunger. He can't always control himself. Isn't that right, buddy?" Rabbit kept up the happy bark. Elissa was just imagining Nan wielding a cleaver getting ready to chop them all up if she could hear this.

"That doesn't give him the right to aggravate Nan. So please, tell him not to do it again...until Nan joins the Maker. Or well after that."

"Alright...you heard my sister. no more of this for a while. Ok?"

Rabbit nodded and licked his master's face in approval.

"Good. Now let's get you cleaned up." He wiped his face of Rabbit's drool before added "Me, too."

"That was easy." Ser Gilmore stated. Elissa shook her head. "Some days it is; some aren't." She added.

"Mother should be please now." Aedan said, indicating his task was done.

As they turned to leave, Rabbit turned his head back to the grains bags as if he heard something. He started barking in that direction again. Aedan groaned.

"What now?" He asked in an exhausted state.

Rabbit continued barking and spinning around in small circles.

"I think he's trying to tell us something. or rather, you. He is your hound, brother." Elissa pointed out.

Aedan whistled and Rabbit walked back to him. "Are you trying to tell me something, boy?"

Rabbit barked once is response, usually meaning "Yes."

"Lady Elissa is right. He DOES seem like he's trying to tell you something." Suddenly something broke as if pushed from a high place. "Wait, did you hear that?"

"I did." Aedan replied.

Rabbit then turned 180 degrees, growling at the grains bags.

"Elissa, I don't think Rabbit was in here for food." Aedan said with a sense of concern. Ser Gilmore slowly drew his blade.

Two giant rats leaped out from behind the bags, in Elissa's directions, but Rabbit was quicker and caught one in midair with his whole mouth, killing it instantly. he tossed it away and bit onto the other's tail, swinging round and round before throwing it with force and killing it instantly, too. Elissa shrieked.

"RATS!"

"Oh, Maker." Aedan went for his hidden dagger in his boot, something his grandfather taught him long ago ("Always keep a spare blade, " he said once. "You never know when it might come in handy when in a jam.") He slashed at a rat coming from his left, lopping its small had off. "Sister, grab something and hit them with it!"

Elissa didn't have a dagger (She was never too fond of her grandfather for some reason or another) on here, so she quickly surveyed her surroundings and found a frying pan laying on some apple crates and went to work.

Ser Gilmore killed three with one giant swing. Rabbit chewed on two more. Elissa bang and launched several more with each swing of the pan.

In a matter of minutes, about 20 or so giant rats lay dead and smelled of a wicked stench around them. Seeing no more pesky invaders, Elissa swallowed.

"I think I'm going to be sick. OH! LOOK AT WHAT THOSE MONSTERS DID TO MY DRESS!" She threw the frying pan away (rabbit had to duck to avoid getting hit straight in the head) and gasped as she spotted a little patch of rat blood on the lower part of his silhouette. She turned to her brother in righteousness fury. Oh, boy.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Ser Gilmore winced and dropped his sword, as if seeing an identical copy of Nan in front of him.

"Me?!" Aedan seemed like he was innocent of some great crime.

"IF YOUR BLOODY DOG HADN"T BEING IN HERE, THOSE PESKY RODENTS WOULDN"T HAVE RUINED THIS DRESS! I"M GOING TO EMBARRASS MOTHER IN FRONT OF LADY LEANDRA AND HER FAMILY BECAUSE OF YOU!" Rabbit was scared him then an angry woman; he observed Aedan's life well to know that fact well. Ser Gilmore slowly picked up his sword and sheathed it.

Being more bold with his sister than he was with Nan, Aedan said, "Oh, pipe down. Here, let me look at it." She was reluctant to let him approach her. "I'm trying to make this better. trust me now, dear sister."

After a moment's thought, she let him look at the stain.

While Ser Gilmore surveyed the dead rodents, and Rabbit looking on, Aedan pulled a round bottle from his right tunic pocket, shook it good, opened it with the hand he was holding it in, gently and carefully poured a few crops onto his spare hand, closed the bottle and put it back in his pocket, rubbing his hands together, and smoothed his hands over the blood spatter. In a manner of 7 seconds, the stain was still there, but now very much less visible than before.

"What was that stuff?"

Aedan smiled. "After all the dresses I ruined for you over the years, I learned from a few Circle Enchanters than came here while back how to make a potion that literally made stains of liquid and blood vanish." H patted his pocket. "This batch was my first I ever created, Not as good as how the mages did, but still there were impressed how far I got."

"Very good indeed." Elissa was blindsided by this generous gesture on her brother's part. She hugged him. "Thank you." Rabbit barked in glee.

"You're welcome, but the point seems awkward as dead rats still decompose around us."

Elissa had briefly forgotten what happened, and quickly put her hand in her mouth as to prevent herself from getting sick.

Gilmore kicked a lifeless rodent. "Giant rats..." He began. Aedan and Elissa looked at him like "We know that. Why re you saying it anyway?"

He caught on and sighed. "It's like the start of every bad adventure tale, my grandfather use to tell." He smiled at rabbit apologetically. "Your hound must have chased them in through their holes. Looks like he wasn't raiding the larder after all." rabbit barked in approval, accepting the unspoken apology.

Aedan smiled and patted Rabbit on the head. "It certainly looks that way."

Elissa looked at the unexpected carnage in the larder. "Those were-" She coughed in disgust. "Those were very large rats!"

Ser Gilmore stared at the rats with unease. "I've seen bigger. They come from the Korcari Wilds sometimes."

"That's a long distance for rats to travel from." Elissa said. "If they are from the Wilds, and the Darkspawn are they too-"

"Elissa, don't fret. Darkspawn blood bubble and fumes, as Sage Aldous taught us. See? The rats' blood aren't bubbling. We're fine." Elissa nodded, believing that Aedan was right. He usually was in these matters

"Well, then." Ser Gilmore interrupted. "it's best I be off now."

"I thought you said my Mother instructed to accompany me." Aedan pointed out.

Ser Gilmore half-smiled. "She did, until the matter is finished, as I said to you not 20 minutes ago, milord. And seeing as you got your mabari well in hand, I'll be on my way. I'm to prepare for the arrival of more on the Arl's men." She beckoned to them in failure, opened the door, and said goodbye to Nan and the elves before leaving the kitchen.

"I'm going to have to tell Nan about the rats, aren't I?" Aedan asked like his was caught red-handed with a priceless heirloom.

Elissa looked around. "She find out sooner than later about why the larder smell like death."

"Bad order of onions?" Aedan wisecracked.

Elissa pulled his ear and pushed him forward, Rabbit right behind them panting happily all the way. "the only thing that you and onions will have in common after this is you probably will be crying for mercy when Nan here's of this. Come on. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Duncan walked down the hallway where his two Elven candidates were, the guards in awe of his presence.

"I was wondering where you two went. Enjoying the castle's splendor, are we?" Lyna eyed him with distaste. Duncan was not surprised. "Lyna, when you become a Grey Warden, all bias remarks and perceptions are thrown out the door. I understand your people still hold the falls of Arlathin and the Dales close to you, but Wardens are brothers, and we hold no grudges of family or race with us.'

Lyna looked away. "But these shem here are not Wardens or Elvhen. The only elves here are servants, tending to the humans' every need. how far have my people fallen?"

Duncan sighed. Darrian followed in suit.

"This is how things have become, Lyna. We must make the best of it."

Lyna did not take his words in; her stance indicated she batted his words away as if they were mere flies.

"Regardless, I came to find you because overheard some yelling and fighting from this direction. You two do not seem to be involved in it, though."

"We are behaving ourselves, Duncan. it seems the human nobles were dealing with...rats, as far as I can ascertain. the walls here are very thick, so sound and speech is muted well."

"I see. Is anyone hurt?"

Darrian looked at Lyna. "Besides my fellow conscriptee's pride being around shem, no. The humans seem to have there situation under wraps."

Duncan took Darrian's words with careful analysis.

"Master Duncan? Is something wrong?"

"I told you before, young Tadris. "Master' is not necessary or expected when addressing more. my first name is fine, always. As to your question..." he stroked his balck, somewhat fine-haired beard with worry. "I feel a wind of change here...and the change dies not bold well."

"How can you tell?" Lyna asked, intrigued a little. Human concerns were not here priority as of yet.

Duncan looked up to the blue sky above. "I just do. As A Warden, gut feelings are right most of the time."

"And when their not?"

"Death comes quicker."

Darrian and Lyna looked at one another with ignited worry.


End file.
